Not our Farewell?
by Innocent Vash
Summary: What Happens when Someone Doesn't know what to do? One Shot. Song Fic. Past Character Death


This is a ONE SHOT  
Lyrics are in Bold, its a Song Fic.  
Not my Song, Not 100 Sure who sings it  
I altered it Just a little to Fit better.  
I dont own the characters... Sadly... I wish I did though!  
(This could probably be edited for any couple...)

---------------

**In my hand, Legacy, of Memories.**

I could of sworn...We promised to stay with each other always.  
That you'd be there if I was there... I am still here, where are you?

**I can hear you say my name.  
I can almost see your smile.  
Feel the warmth of your embrace.**

Somehow I never knew  
that the memory of you would remain to haunt me even now.  
All I want is to be able to hold you once more, to stop these tears of mine  
I once could of sworn that you'd be here, be here beside me...  
In my arms while I told you how I felt.  
How did that all change?  
**  
But there is nothing but silence now.  
Is this our farewell?**

I refuse to let you go, but now I cant help it, You're gone from me...   
I cant hear your voice anymore;  
I cant hear the laughter that once echoed these now empty halls  
I can no longer hear your heart beat when you laid next to me...  
**  
Sweet darling, you wait too much.**

I was told I was insane  
Comming here everyday, to wait for a responce  
Never do I get one anymore; you just stay as silent as ever.  
**  
My friend, thats sadness in your eyes.  
You are not alone in your life.  
Although you may think that you are.**

The others tell me to stop this, that it's stupid.  
That everything will turn for the better eventually  
But I dont want to stop  
I dont want to let go of this...  
I wonder if they even really cared about you  
None of them come with me to see you... Not a one.  
**  
Never thought this day would come so soon.  
We had no time to say good bye.  
How can the world just carry on?**

I yelled at them all the other day.  
They seem to go day by day, as if you were never even here.  
I never even got to really say good bye...  
And now doesn't seem right, for they'd probably fall on deaf ears.  
I keep telling myself they'll realise.. They'll come to see you  
But nothing has happend yet... Its like you were never here to them.  
It hurts me to think that... To think that they never cared for you...  
**  
I feel so lost when you're not at my side.  
But there is nothing but silence now..  
Is this our farewell?**

I dont know what to do anymore. Everytime i make a decision  
I back out of it, thinking you wouldn't care for it.  
I've asked so many times... What should I do?  
But you can never answer...  
Just once, I would like some sort of answer...  
Just something to know you're still somehow with me.  
**  
Sweet darling, you wait too much.**

The others told me i was an idiot, comming here everyday  
Just to see you one more time...  
I dont think I can move on, not from you...****

My friend, thats sadness in your eyes.  
You are not alone in your life.  
Although you might think that you are.

I find myself more confused by the day...  
Even now as I stand here in the pouring rain.  
At least the rain blends with my tears so they're not noticeable.  
I dont know what I'm to do, the others dont seem to care enough to help.  
I'm just so lost... I can't really go on without you, can I?****

So sorry your will is turning down  
I dont know what you watch in these nights.

I'm ready to just let it end  
To be with you once more, But I worry.  
Would you want that?  
That is the only thought that has kept me from doing it  
I'm afraid to try to follow you, yet miserable staying put  
Can't I just have some sort of Answer?****

Rest your head and fall asleep.  
My friend, This is not our farewell.

I will join you... I promise.  
When I dont really know, I'm afraid  
Yet I look forward to being with you...  
I guess thats what they call Irony, isn't it?

-Normal POV-

Sage sighed and turned finally, leaving the place, heading slowly back to where his car was.  
Soon as he was behind the wheel he hung his head and sobbed for awhile.  
Nothing has been the same since Rowen had died. He was just so lost without him anymore...  
Takeing a deep breath, Sage moved turning the ignition, and eased onto the road after making sure it was clear.  
So easily he could end things to be with the Archer, but he somehow couldn't.  
Feeling as if it was his duty to live for Rowen... But it was getting harder by the day, the guys were just unsupportive..  
He was ready to ust give up...  
Ready to loose it.  
Sage sighed, trying to clear his mind, getting onto the highway, to head back home.  
Rowen was placed in his home town, and Sage drove on in silence, finally turning on the radio...

---------------

So what did ya think?


End file.
